


A tale of Angels and Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale's Name is Ezra (Good Omens), Gen, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV First Person, There's A Tag For That, this was an english assignment and i impulsively decided to post it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A human AU where Ezra is a bookseller and one of his precious first editions has been stolen by a famous thieves' gang called The Demons. His best friend Anthony works with the police and takes the case.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	A tale of Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag says, this was an English assignment in which I had to write a short story that featured a storm and a request. The prompt sentence was "He had warned me that it would be dangerous but I didn’t believe him".

He had warned me that it would be dangerous but I didn’t believe him. Maybe I should have, I probably wouldn’t be all bruised now. Ezra is a bookseller who collects rare and valuable first editions, and recently one of his books had been stolen by a famous group of thieves called “The Demons”. Ezra also happens to be my best friend, so when he asked me to get the book back I immediately accepted the mission.

I had been working for the police for several years, so I was trained and knew how to handle the situation. I started tracing my plan: I would go to the Demons’ lair, sneak in, get the book and exit their house unnoticed. Ezra had his concerns, he said he was worried because the thieves were professionals and they had never been caught before. He recommended gathering a team to accompany me, but I told him that I trusted my abilities and decided to go alone. Reluctantly he said, ‘If you’re sure then I trust you too’.

The day finally came. As soon as I left the station it started raining. I hadn’t been counting on that, but I wasn’t going to let it stop me. After all, my best friend’s book was at stake. Thanks to prior investigation, I knew I could enter the Demons’ headquarters through a back door, which was usually unguarded. Once I got in, I started looking for the room where they were keeping the book. After a few minutes I finally found it. That’s when things started to go horribly wrong. There were two guards outside the door whom I had to fight. I received some kicks and punches but I managed to knock them out and gain access to the room. Once inside, I locked the door in case more people came. The place was empty except for a safe. I began twisting the lock to try to unlock it, but I was having trouble, the loud sound of thunder was making it difficult for me to concentrate on my task. That’s when I started hearing footsteps getting closer and closer by the minute. At last I was able to open the safe and retrieve the book. At the same time a Demon managed to kick the door down. My only option was to break the only window in the room and jump, so I slipped the book underneath my jacket to protect it from getting wet and did it. Luckily it was only the first floor, or else my injuries would have been a lot worse. I didn’t have much time to think about the pain, because the Demons were still after me. Suddenly several red and blue lights came into view: they were police cars. The cars surrounded the Demons’ house and prevented any of them from following or further attacking me. I was saved!

There was only one thing left: returning Ezra his book. Right on cue I saw him get out of one of the cars. _‘What is he doing here?’_ , I thought. He started running towards me calling my name. ‘Anthony! Anthony! I’m so glad you’re okay!’. I ran to meet him halfway and he pulled me into a hug. Unfortunately the rain hadn’t stopped and we were quickly getting wet. He seemed to realise that, so he opened the umbrella he had brought and shielded us both from the storm. We were quiet for a bit until he started crying saying he had been awfully worried about me and that he had warned me that it would be dangerous. He then explained that he had been at the police station because he had wanted to know how my operation was going, and that when I stopped answering he got anxious and started telling the other officers to go and check on me. _My guardian angel._ 'I'm okay angel, I'm here with you now', I said as I gave him his book. It looked like he had forgotten about it with all that had happened. He thanked me and gave me a quick kiss. I suggested going back home to wind down and rest from the day we had had. He hugged me once more and, laughing now that he was calmer, he said, ‘You’re not leaving my side for at least a month!’.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, any kind of feedback and constructive criticism would be really appreciated, English is my second language (Spanish being my first) and I really want to improve. Thanks for reading!


End file.
